The Way You Look Tonight
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Simon y Baz bailando una canción lenta en la madrugada.


Había demasiadas cajas de mudanza en el piso de la sala. De seguro, todas eran de Baz.

Simon y él se habían mudado a un nuevo departamento, el cual se habían demorado bastante en elegir. Si fuese por Simon, hubiesen elegido el primero que vieron, cerca de su antiguo lugar. Pero para Baz, elegir era completamente distinto. Podía encontrar hasta la más mínima falla en cualquier cosa.

 _Este departamento se ve bonito,_ podía decir Simon, pero luego Baz protestaba: _Hay una raja en la pared del pasillo que lleva al baño de visita_. Y Simon fruncía el ceño y se acercaba para mirar, pero no podía distinguir ninguna raja. Baz sólo gruñía, y convencía a Simon de mirar algún otro departamento. Con un _si seguimos buscando, te compro unos bollos de cereza en la panadería_ lo persuadía fácilmente.

Pero finalmente, después de un mes entero, habían encontrado el lugar ideal. No estaba muy lejos del departamento que antes compartía Simon con Penny.

La razón por la que se habían mudado era porque querían más privacidad, y porque Penny había convencido a Micah de venir a vivir con ella. Simon le había dicho a Penny que podía quedarse con el departamento, y aprovechó para preguntarle a Baz si quería vivir con él.

Al chico casi le dio algo cuando Simon le hizo la pregunta. Y obviamente aceptó.

La mudanza había sucedido aquel día, y ya era tarde cuando terminaron de traer las cosas al nuevo departamento. Primero habían llegado las de Simon, que no eran muchas. Tan sólo unas pocas cajas.

Pero Baz, el traía un montón. Simon ni sabía qué había traído su novio del departamento de su tía Fiona.

(Sospechaba que una caja estaba llena de esmalte de uñas.)

Simon miró la sala otra vez y suspiró. Aún no tenían luz, y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Los últimos rayos del sol entraban por la ventaja gigante que cubría una pared entera de la sala. Vivían en un sétimo piso, así que podían ver gran parte de su calle desde esa altura.

Lo bueno es que ya tenían todos los muebles, así que lo único que les quedaba por hacer, era desempacar las cajas. Baz ya estaba sentado en el suelo, abriendo la más grande de ellas. Simon se cruzó de piernas a su costado, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, empezó a sacar las cosas que habían dentro.

* * *

Ya eran las diez de la noche, cuando Simon bostezó agotado. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Baz, descansando unos minutos. Luego seguiría con las cosas de la mudanza. Había sido un largo día, y el sueño le estaba ganando.

Baz sacudió su brazo con gentileza, mientras tomaba su mano.

—Simon —susurró—. Amor, te estás quedando dormido. Mejor ve a la cama.

Simon abrió los ojos con pereza, y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Baz, medio dormido.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Baz sintió como su novio hacía un puchero, y se rio.

—Quiero terminar de vaciar esta caja, Si —le contestó—. Ve yendo a la cama, yo voy en un rato.

Simon se incorporó, y aún sentado, miró a su novio con ojos de perrito abandonado. Baz rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, y besó a Simon en los labios.

—Te prometo que iré —le dijo—. Pero anda de una vez —insistió—. Te ves cansado.

—Está bien —se rindió Simon—. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, caminó con cuidado entre las cajas, y se dirigió al pasillo que llevaba a su nueva habitación. Se puso un pantalón suelto y una camisa vieja que le servía de pijama, y se metió a la cama. Simon pensaba esperar a Baz, pero finalmente, el sueño lo ganó y sin querer, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Simon se despertó al no sentir a Baz a su costado. En medio de la noche, se había movido en la cama, buscando apoyarse sobre el pecho de Baz. Al no encontrarlo, abrió los ojos, confundido. Su novio no estaba con él.

Simon esperó un momento, pensando que quizá Baz estaba en el baño, pero no lo escuchó. En vez de eso, sus oídos captaron una melodía que venía de la sala. Era una canción lenta, como las favoritas de Baz.

Somnoliento, el chico se levantó de la cama, y miró la hora en su celular. Eran las tres de la madrugada. ¿Por qué Baz estaría despierto a esta hora? Intrigado, se dirigió a la sala, y como se lo esperaba, ahí estaba. Baz seguía ordenando las cajas de la mudanza.

—Baz —murmuró Simon, frotándose los ojos. Se apoyó en una pared con los brazos cruzados, mientras enfocaba su vista en él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué aún no vienes a dormir?

Baz levantó la vista de la caja que estaba ordenando, y miró a su novio.

—Quería terminar de arreglar estas cosas de una vez— dijo con cansancio mientras se paraba con dificultad, y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el otro chico.

—Son las tres de la mañana —se quejó Simon—. ¿Y qué estás escuchando? —Simon agudizó el oído—. ¿Ese es Michael Bublé?

Baz sonrió y jaló a Simon de la mano, llevándolo al centro de la sala. Se podía ver la calle desde allí, y la ventana parecía enorme, porque aún no tenían cortinas.

—Me sorprende que sepas quién es —dijo Baz con una ceja levantada.

—Claro que lo sé —bufó Simon, rodando los ojos exageradamente.

—Claro —repitió Baz—. ¿Sabes cómo se llama la canción?

Simon se quedó en blanco. No. No sabía.

Baz se rio y se dirigió a la radio que tenía prendida en el suelo. Reinició la canción.

—Se llama _The Way You Look Tonight_ —murmuró, y se acercó a Simon otra vez.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y quizá era el sueño, o quizá era la canción que sonaba de fondo, pero Simon sintió que amaba a Baz más que nunca.

Parados en medio de la sala, al lado de la ventana, Baz sujetó a Simon con una mano por la cintura, y con la otra, agarró su mano derecha.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró Simon, y una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, descifrando qué era lo que quería hacer su novio—. Baz, tú sabes que yo no sé bailar.

—Calla, tonto —le recriminó Baz con cariño—. Es una canción lenta, ni tendrás que moverte. Sólo sígueme a mí.

—Está bien.

Y Baz tenía razón. La canción era lenta. Y muy bonita. Simon se movía junto con Baz, meciéndose de un lado a otro.

Aún cansado, apoyó su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Baz, y fue ahí que lo escuchó murmurar algo. Le estaba cantando la canción.

 _ **"Someday, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight"**_

 _(Algún día, cuando este terriblemente decaído  
Cuando el mundo sea frío  
Sentiré calor con tan sólo pensar en ti  
Y la manera en la que te ves esta noche)_

La primera estrofa se le escapó, pero cuando Baz cantó la segunda, Simon escuchó con atención.

 _ **"Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight"**_

 _(Si, eres adorable, con tu sonrisa cálida  
Y tus mejillas tan suaves  
No me queda nada más que amarte  
Y la manera en la que te ves esta noche)_

Simon se rio.

—Baz, estoy en pijama —murmuró.

—Shh —lo calló Baz—. Así te ves adorable.

 _ **"With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fears apart"**_

 _(Con cada palabra, tu dulzura crece  
Acabando con mis miedos) _

Simon lo pensó. Era cierto que Baz le repetía una y otra vez que junto a él se sentía más seguro que nunca. Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

 _ **"And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart"**_

 _(Y esa risa que arruga tu nariz  
Toca mi tonto corazón)_

Baz tocó la nariz de Simon con ternura, y él soltó una risa. Tenía tanto sueño…

Podría quedarse dormido en aquel momento, siendo mecido por los brazos de Baz, y en la oscuridad de la sala, con la única luz que venía de la luna.

 _ **"Lovely ... Never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? **__**'Cause I love you"**_

 _(Amor… nunca jamás cambies  
Mantén ese encanto sin aliento  
¿No lo arreglarás? Porque te amo)_

—Yo también te amo, Baz —murmuró Simon con ternura.

 _ **"Just the way you look tonight"**_

 _(Y la manera en la que te ves esta noche)_

Simon quería congelar ese momento y hacerlo eterno. Luchó contra el sueño, queriendo escuchar la voz de Baz cantando aquella canción.

 _ **"With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart"**_

 _(Con cada palabra, tu dulzura crece  
Acabando con mis miedos  
Y esa risa que arruga tu nariz  
Toca mi tonto corazón)_

La voz de Baz era melodiosa y un poco grave. Estaba medio ronco por el sueño, pero a Simon le encantaba. Cerró los ojos por un momento, como lo había hecho el día anterior…

 _ **"Lovely ... Don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? **__**'Cause I love you"**_

 _(Amor… nunca jamás cambies  
Mantén ese encanto sin aliento  
¿No lo arreglarás? Porque te amo)_

Si, Simon también lo amaba. Con toda su alma. Y ese baile con Baz, esa noche, ese momento en el que se mecía entre el sueño y la realidad, quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre.

 _ **"Just the way you look tonight"**_

 _(Y la manera en la que te ves esta noche)_


End file.
